______________________________________ A HUNTER USP 1,043,839 November 12, 1912 B NORTH 1,710,507 April 23, 1929 C SCHOLL 1,781,249 November 11, 1930 D WALLERSTEIN 1,854,353 April 19, 1932 E SCHWEIGART 1,887,905 November 15, 1932 F LINN 1,989,758 February 5, 1935 G JOSEPH 1,993,932 March 12, 1935 H LINN 2,014,623 September 17, 1935 I GREEN 2,097,224 October 26, 1937 J GREEN 2,097,225 October 25, 1937 K FICK 2,106,089 January 18, 1938 L HASKING 2,168,934 August 8, 1939 M SIEHRS 2,267,624 December 23, 1941 N WHITTINGHAM 2,493,732 January 3, 1950 O NORTH 2,672,419 March 16, 1954 P KOHLER 2,854,340 September 30, 1958 Q BATTISTA 3,023,104 February 27, 1962 R HERALD 3,067,037 December 4, 1962 S SMITH 3,385,714 May 28, 1968 T HOTELLING 3,486,905 December 30, 1969 U DAGGY 3,649,302 March 14, 1972 V BUNDUS 3,663,718 May 16, 1972 W STEWART 3,666,497 May 30, 1972 X McGINLEY 3,684,523 August 15, 1972 Y ARDEN 3,784,715 January 8, 1974 Z STRONG 3,911,144 October 7, 1975 AA FINNEY 3,914,441 October 21, 1975 AB McGINLEY 3,947,604 March 30, 1976 AC FINNEY 3,993,793 November 23, 1976 AD BRAVERMAN 4,140,807 February 20, 1979 ______________________________________
A points out the special precautions which must be taken to prepare a homogeneous food product containing cocoa.
B points out the additional difficulties encountered in preparing a mixture of milk with cocoa or chocolate to maintain the cocoa or chocolate in suspension. A syrup is prepared with thickeners, such as corn-starch, gelatin, vegetable gums, agar or a mixture of lime water and sugar.
C is directed to a chilled food beverage which includes milk and may also contain cocoa or chocolate-malt syrup. The product claims are limited to beverages with a specific gravity about one-half that of water and including minute bubbles of air and minute water ice crystals.
D confirms the problems encountered in trying to prepare a stable chocolate-containing product and one approach to solving such problems.
E provides a special process for breaking down protein substances and producing a cocoa preparation which may contain milk.
F is directed to making a stable milk-containing chocolate suspension with a vegetable or animal gum that swells in water and acts as a protective colloid or stabilizing gum.
G prevents or retards precipitation from cocoa-containing beverages (with or without milk) by incorporating pectin therein and maintaining the pH not substantially above 5.5
H concerns stable chocolate syrup containing, as a protective colloid, swelled starch and a small quantity of water-dispersible gum, agar-agar or pectin.
I uses a water-soluble alginate compound and Irish moss with a sweetening agent in a chocolate-milk drink. The disclosure reviews the shortcomings of other suspending agents in chocolate-milk-containing compositions.
J is directed to a dairy product containing milk, water-soluble alginate and water-soluble gum. J found that, when frozen dairy products are stabilized with a mixture of alginate and Irish moss, the resulting product has more body and does not melt as rapidly as when alginate only is used. Furthermore, such products, when compared with frozen dairy products stabilized with gelatin, are superior because they contain no animal products, melt without leaving a residue, have finer crystals of ice so that the ice cream remains smooth even when aged in dealer cabinets, and at the same time have a clean refreshing taste and flavor in the mouth. By varying the ratio between the amount of alginate and Irish moss used in ice cream, the speed of melting is controlled. The more Irish moss used, the slower the melting. Slow melting gives the impression of a richer or higher butterfat ice cream and one which is more chewy. A formulation for a chocolate-milk drink is provided in the last complete paragraph of the left column on page 2.
K is directed to a particular method of preparing a stable and homogeneous mixture of chocolate and milk for use as a beverage. Previously-encountered difficulties in this regard are acknowledged.
L concerns "soft serve" ice milk which is prepared by incorporating glycerin in its formulation.
M is directed to a non-settling chocolate-flavor drink comprising an aqueous liquid medium, chocolate particles and a mucilaginous extract of quince seeds.
N prepares a stabilized chocolate syrup and beverage from cocoa, edible fat and pectin, the final composition having a pH between 5.5 and 6.9.
O prepares a frozen concentrated mix with a chocolate flavoring ingredient. When frozen, the product does not harden but is flexible, as distinguished from a stiff-frozen condition. The product contains milk and a stabilizer, e.g. carageenin, sodium alginate, locust bean gum and gum karaya, for the cocoa or chocolate which does not give excessive viscosity at high concentrations of the mix in unfrozen condition.
P uses alginic acid amides as stabilizers in the preparation of ice cream, sherbet and ices.
Q relates to reduced-calorie food compositions comprising microcrystalline cellulose as an essential ingredient. The microcrystalline cellulose is described in some detail at columns 2 to 4.
R relates to foamable food products, particularly reduced-calorie toppings, incorporating microcrystalline cellulose (cellulose crystallite aggregates) as a non-nutritive quality-improving agent. Use of foamable agents, such as sodium alginate, starches, starch derivatives and sodium carboxymethylcellulose, is referred to in last seven lines of column 6.
S concerns a packaged liquid-milk-shake mix for refrigerated storage and containing a viscosity-control agent comprising a combination of a colloid selected from the group consisting of colloidal seaweed extracts and vegetable gums, and a cellulose gum; preferably a combination of carrageenin and sodium carboxymethylcellulose.
T uses a specific stabilizer to preclude precipitation from chocolate-flavored beverages. Column 2 provides comparative test data which confirm the stabilizing problem of cocoa-containing compositions.
U relates to a light-bodied, ambient-temperature storable, ready-to-spread frosting having an essentially-foamed cellular structure and requiring from about 0.5 to about 1.8 percent by weight of a colloidal cold-water swellable polysaccharide, preferably microcrystalline cellulose (exemplified by Avicel RC-501).
V is directed to the preparation of a non-stratified cocoa-containing edible composition.
W concerns the preparation of sterile viscous dairy products, such as pie fillings, puddings, ice cream mix concentrates and milk-shake concentrates, by incorporating therein an edible stabilizer, such as vegetable gum, synthetic gum, seaweed extract, starch or pectin, which promotes thickening and causes protein coagulation.
X provides a heat-sterilized, stable aqueous artificial dairy drink which comprises, e.g., cocoa, milk solids, .beta.-1,4 glucan (microcrystalline cellulose) and carboxymethyl cellulose.
Y concerns cocoa-containing chocolate-flavored liquid confection compositions in which xanthan gum serves to suspend and stabilize the cocoa therein.
Z confirms that xanthan gum improves freeze-thaw stability, but lacks stabilizing properties of stabilizers, such as carboxymethyl cellulose and guar gum. The presence of the latter gums (in addition to xanthan gum) provides a number of benefits relating to viscosity and syneresis.
AA contemplates using microcrystalline cellulose, particularly with carboxymethyl cellulose, as stabilizer in the preparation of ice cream having a pH of from 3 to 5.2.
AB concerns a combination of microcrystalline cellulose with sodium carboxymethylcellulose in an edible jelly having improved spreadability and heat resistance.
AC is directed to the use of a combination of microcrystalline cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose as a stabilizer system which is particularly useful for ice cream.
AD concerns a product similar to that of Applicant with a different stabilizer system.